60 Fanfics in 60 Days
by CaT70
Summary: This was an idea started a long time ago, and was not a success. Here are the Weiss Kreuz Chapters.
1. Hot Pants and Phallic Symbols

This idea was too beautiful to not come to life. At least, I think so…

***

It was hot out. A hot, hot day and Yohji felt like he was going to die from dehydration, or sunstroke, or…something. He just knew that it was too hot for the store to be open, even the flowers were protesting, he could tell. Or maybe he was just going crazy. It was a disgustingly hot summer Monday in the flower shop, and Yohji was the only one on. Omi was off taking a summer class, most likely to get out of having to work, that little slacker. Ken was off coaching the kids at football, although in this weather they were probably at the park or getting ice cream, something fun and cool and refreshing, not being stuck inside a store that was at least 90 degrees. As for Aya, even God himself didn't know where Aya was or what he was doing. The man was a strange one, and Yohji loved him for it, but the bastard had decided to schedule him all _alone_ on the hottest day of the year, or so he liked to think so, when he didn't even have any customers to talk with, not a single one all day.

Maybe that was for the best. The heat made him tired, lethargic, he didn't want to help any customers either way, so he sat on his chair and debated the outcomes of closing shop seven hours early. If he did close Aya would kill him, he wouldn't have to deal with this heat anymore, Aya would kill him, the flowers could get some shade from the windows, and Aya would kill him. Then again if he chose not to close the shop he would kill himself, and the flowers would wilt.

Death won out over dehydration and an uneven tan.

He flipped the sign to close, pulled down the metal gate, and began cleaning up. With the gate pulled down, blocking out the sun, he could already feel the temperature drop. Since Yohji hadn't had a single customer come in all day long, the till was fine, he just had to spray down the plants and…well that was all he was going to do, the store was clean enough that he really didn't need to do anything else.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the depths of the flower shop hell, and into the just as hot apartment building. Did Ken break the air conditioning? Highly probable. There was always the possibility that they were already in hell and God _and_ the Devil were laughing at their misery.

Yohji made his way into the kitchen, wanting something nice and cold. Before he managed to reach his destination he noticed three things. One was that there were multiple fans on, blazing inside his desired room, bringing out a sigh of relief. Two was that Aya was sitting in the kitchen at the table. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of boxers. The third was not what he was, or wasn't wearing, but what he was doing.

Aya was molesting a banana.

One might say that he was eating it, yes, but not Yohji. You may take one look at Aya and think that he just wanted to eat some fruit, but Yohji knew better. He knew Aya closer than any of the others, and he knew that that banana was not being eaten to just be eaten.

He was doing it on purpose.

It seemed that Aya knew Yohji better than anyone as well. He knew that Yohji would close shop early, and knew that he would come into the kitchen. Aya also knew what Yohji liked in bed, because watching Aya do things to that banana made his body do certain things that only Aya could inspire.

The object of his desire looked up and locked eyes with Yohji. He saw the smirk that curved around the phallic fruit, and he knew that whatever Aya had planned was set into motion long before the day had begun. He kept his violet eyes locked onto Yohji's green ones the entire time he ate his fruit. Once finished Aya got up, black silk boxers that Yohji realized were actually his riding low on Aya's hips. They kept eye contact until Aya had passed, and he heard the soft padding of the redhead walking up the stairs and into their room.

Regaining the ability to move again, the thought occurred to him that this most defiantly wasn't hell. Moving the fastest he had all day, Yohji turned around and quickly walked up the stairs, following Aya to what he hoped would be a cool room with some…other creative items.


	2. Fear the Yohji

This idea was spawned after reading three fanfics in a row that depicted Ken as being afraid of a certain something.

***

Aya sat quietly in the kitchen drinking his tea. He was minding his own business, not bothering anyone. He was enjoying his morning, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere comes Yohji through the back door. He came in with a grin on his face that only meant something bad was going to happen, and his hands clasped together. He was carrying something.

That something was about to cause the apocalypse.

Yohji gleefully entered the kitchen, looking around. Aya noticed that there were small bits of dirt on his pants around his knees and his hair was slightly disheveled. Aya was going to regret whatever was about to happen.

"Is Ken around?" The question was directed at Aya. Deciding that it was better to let what was to be, be, than prolong the agony, he answered the fateful question. "He's in the shop right now."

Yohji made an evil laugh, or something like it, and made haste in the direction of; Mission Find Ken. "If anything breaks because of this, it's coming out of your paycheck." He warned.

He knew what was coming, he knew what Yohji was holding, and he knew how Ken would react. He could almost count down the seconds until…

There was a scream, a very girly scream out of a man's voice, followed by laughter, and ken running out of the shop, through the kitchen, and into another part of the house, shrieking the whole time. Yohji was close behind.

"C'mon KenKen! You gotta' get over your fears sooner or later! Quit being a baby!" He ran into the kitchen.

"He went that way." Aya pointed in Ken's direction. "Are you ever going to let him live down the fact that he almost screwed up a mission because of his fear of spiders?"

Yohji seemed to think about it for a second, hands still clasped around what he assumed was alleged spider. "Nope, not a chance babe." He winked, and went running out of the room, hot on Ken's trail.

Aya sighed and pored himself some more tea. It was going to be a long, long day. And a hopefully enjoyable one once Yohji figured out what Aya put in his coffee.


	3. The Beauty of Word Play

"Harder!"

"Ugh…"

"Harder Yohji!"

"This…is…as hard…uh…as I can!"

"More"

"Uh…"

"Faster!"

"I'm…going…uh…"

"Harder! Don't quit on me now!"

"This is it Aya…I'm…I'm gonna…uh!"

"Yohji!"

"Ungh…."

Aya looked over at Yohji lying next to him. He was sweaty and panting, much like Aya. He touched Yohji's cheek, and the blond looked over at him.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too Yotan."

"Now it's your turn. Think you're up for another round?"

He smirked at the challenge. "Only if you are."

"Oh you just try to take me higher, see if you can."

"Yotan, I'm going to take you so high you'll fly off this trampoline." Aya stood up and started jumping up and down, bouncing Yohji into the air.

He was determined to win. The choice of sexual position was at stake.


End file.
